Freedom
by The Siren of Anthemusa
Summary: Harapannya hanya satu, kebebasan. Tapi, apa iya dia bisa bebas?/Violence, BDSM, lemon, Sex Toys, Alcohol, Typo(s), AU, Canon-modify, Oral Sex, Rape, rude language, dll/Chapter 2 is up!
1. Sebuah Kehidupan, Kise Ryouta

Apa yang paling penting di dunia ini? Sesuatu yang bukan duniawi dan tidak terikat uang?

Kalau cinta?

Itu mungkin saja.

Kebanyakan orang memang mengatakan seperti itu. Kebanyakan orang menjawab seperti itu. Cinta, cinta dan cinta lagi.

Kenapa?

Mereka akan menjawab; karena cinta membuat dunia lebih indah, karena cinta penuh makna, karena cinta bisa merubah dunia, karena cinta adalah obat yang bisa meringankan beban hatimu, karena cinta, dan karena cinta, dan bla, bla, bla.

Omong kosong.

Mereka semua pembohong dan itu membuatnya muak. Mereka semua pembohong! Apanya yang cinta adalah hal paling penting di dunia? Apanya yang cinta itu penuh makna? Bagian mananya?

Cinta bukan yang paling penting di dunia! Bukan…. Filosofi tentang cinta, apapun itu, bukan… dia tak pernah membutuhkannya. Omong kosong itu tidak pernah punya makna dalam hidupnya.

Kalau begitu, apa yang paling penting di dunia?

Ah… hanya satu hal, hanya satu kata yang akan ia jawab–

–satu kata yang lebih penting dari semuanya… satu hal yang selalu ia dambakan dan mustahil ia raih dengan sayapnya yang sudah patah. Satu hal yang selalu jadi impiannya, harapannya, asa yang selalu ia gantungkan tinggi-tinggi dan selalu dilempar jatuh dengan sangat keras.

Satu hal, satu kata dengan sejuta makna yang hanya jadi bayangan semata.

Kebebasan.

Hanya kebebasan… yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya, yang paling penting, yang paling berharga.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Freedom © Reiyu Yoshiro**

**Beta by Rhen Ren  
**

**.**

Pria pirang di atas tempat tidur king size itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat sebuah hantaman keras menekan prostatnya dalam-dalam. Mengoyak dan melebarkan dinding anusnya kasar dan liar. Lagi, lagi… terus menusuk prostatya lebih dalam dan mengalirkan lebih banyak air mata dari dalam kolam coklat itu. Peluh ikut membanjari tubuh telanjangnnya yang terikat di atas tempat tidur.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memikirkan hal lain ketika aku melakukan ini." Bibir merah bengkak itu kembali dicium dan digiggit. Dilumat dalam-dalam sebelum lidah menyusup masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut si pirang yang lemas tanpa bisa melawan.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, perih bersamaan dengan nyeri yang terus tangannya kebas dan anusnya berdarah –lagi. Ditambah dengan kejantananya yang membiru dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus padaku." Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir itu adalah mutlak. Melawan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut itu adalah hal tabu untuknya.

"Ak-ah… kumohon… cukupngh," air matanya menetes turun, mengalir ke dagu sampai akhirnya jatuh di atas seprei yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Permohonan demi permohonan keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ketakutan yang mendalam terdengar jelas dalam tiap ucapnnya.

"Aku yang menentukan di sini, Ryouta." Si kepala merah yang sedang menindih tubuhnya menjawab tidak peduli. Ia terus meneruskan kegiatannya di atas dada yang tidak terlalu bidang itu. Memainkan puting kemerehan yang sudah mengeras dengan kecupan dan gigitan-gigitan dengan giginya

_(Namanya Ryouta, Kise Ryouta. Umurnya baru 20 tahun, tapi namanya dalam dunia musik tidak asing untuk di dengar. Ia seorang pianis muda yang dikatakan jenius dalam berbagai resital yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa kali di Negara bagian Eropa.) _

"Nghh" desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya ketika getaran vibrator dalam anusnya makin liar. Membuat tubuhnya tegang saat ia harus puas dengan orgasme kering yang menyiksa.

Peluh makin membanjiri tubuhnya. Menyesap kedalam kulit dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lengket dan panas. Ia membenci ini, Kise sangat membenci semua sensasi panas tidak jelas ketika pria di atasnya itu mulai mempermainkan tubuhnya.

"Hnetikn… kumohon, nghh." Sebuah permohonan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya untuk berakhir sia-sia. Pria di atas tubuhnya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jemari pucat menari di atas perutnya, semakin turun ke bawah lalu mencengkram kejantananya yang sudah membiru dengan cukup keras. Kise memekik. Rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa langsung menjalari tubuhnya.

_(Tidak hanya dikarunia kemampuan luar biasa di bidang bermusik. Tuhan juga menganugrahkan wajah yang nyaris tanpa cacat. Ia –Kise, adalah manusia dengan pesona semerbak bunga sakura musim semi, senyum yang secerah matahari musim panas, warna kulit yang seputih salju musim dingin, dan manik kecoklatan yang sewarna dengan dedaunan musim gugur.)_

"Apa peduliku." Seringai terpampang bangga di atas wajah tampannya yang tanpa cacat.

Pria berambut merah itu melepas cengkramannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan jemarinya ke bibir Kise yang basah oleh saliva sebelum memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam mulut hangat itu.

"Khh-"

_(Kemampuannya diakui, sebagai seorang pianis dan seorang pemusik. Kise adalah sosok muda yang dijadikan contoh untuk mengembangkan sastra klasik. Dia benar-benar jenius hebat yang dibanggakan sebagai generasi penerus oleh para pemusik terdahulu.) _

"Siapa kau disini?"

"Akunhngg Akashicchi… semuanyahh." Suaranya bergetar, kacau dengan desahan dan erangan yang semakin menjadi ketika bibir si kepala merah memainkan putingnya.

"Ya, kau budakku, anjing peliharaanku, boneka yang bisa ku mainkan, alat kepuasanku, hanya milikku."

Tak ada kata bercinta dalam setiap kegiatan ranjang mereka yang nyaris terjadi tiap malam. Tidak ada perasaan suka dalam setiap sentuhan Akashi di atas kulitnya. Tidak ada perasaan dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya nafsu untuk kepuasan diri.

Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari tuan dan budak, dan yang dilakakukannya ini hanyalah sebuah kewajiban. Sebagai peliharaan yang harus memuaskan tuannya.

_(Tapi di luar itu, Kise Ryouta hanya seorang tahanan yang selalu merindukan kebebasan.)_

_._

**Violence **

**BDSM **

**Gore**

**Sex toys **

**Lemon**

**Lime**

**Alcohol using**

**Multiple pairing**

**Etc, etc, etc….**

**.**

**I proudly present 'Freedom'**

"_**Bahkan burung kecil dalam sangkar emas pun ingin bebas**_**"**

**.**

Langit cerah tanpa mendung bebas hujan dan jalanan kering. Persis suasana ceria penuh kehidupan yang dirundung suram di beberapa sudut dalam kampus megah yang terletak di kota Tokyo itu.

Keadaan Tokyo Daigakusei atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Todai tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Masih berdiri sebagai bangunan yang dihuni mahasiswi dan mahasiswa dari berbagai penjuru jepang. Masih ramai dengan langkah kaki dan ocehan-ocehan riang dari setiap manusia yang menimba ilmu di sana. Semuanya masih sama.

Tidak terkecuali dengan sekumpulan wanita penggosip yang mengambil tempat di cafetaria untuk bertukar info terbaru.

"MOU! Aku capek… kau tahu, aku baru putus! Dia menyebalkan!"

"Lalu? Kau sudah pernah putus sebelum ini, 'kan? Apa permasalahannya?"

"Kalau putus gara-gara dia selingkuh dengan perempuan sih aku tak masalah! Ini, dia selingkuh sama laki-laki. MY GOSH! Dia gay! URGHH!"

"Itu wajarkan? Gay, homo, lesbi, jaman sekarang pemerintah sudah mensetujui hal-hal menyimpang begitu. Kau harusnya wajar."

"ITU MASALAHNYA! Coba bayangkan, kalau semua laki-laki beralih jadi gay dan homo. Aku yang masih waras mau gimana? Mau dipasangin sama kambing? Atau sama monyet berjalan? Urghh! Udah gitu, yang lebih banyak menyimpang itu yang cakep-cakep lagi!"

"Hontou? Bagaimana dengan Akashi Seijuuro dari jurusan bisnis? Yang-"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada berurusan dengannya. Lagian dia gay tahu. Itu berita lama, Akashi-kun sudah jadian dengan Kuroko-kun dari jurusan sastra."

"Ehm, Aomine Daiki yang jurusn IT itu? Bukannya dia suka dada besar ya? Masa jadi gay?"

"Wujud luar itu bisa menipu. Aomine-san sudah jadian sama Kagami Taiga yang pindahan dari Amerika."

"Kalau Midorima yang itu? Uh… dia pinter terus cakep lagi!"

"Jangan kesemsem sama Midorima-san deh. Kau bisa dihabisi Takao-kun yang sejurusan denganmu itu."

"Kalau Himuro-kun? Dia baik banget, wajahnya juga lumayan."

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Murasakibara-san bisa meremukkanku sampai setipis kertas."

Gossiper yang sedang dirundung pilu karena kenyataan pahit yang menerpa mereka(nyaris semua pria tampan di Todai berorientasi menyimpang) hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

Kalau begini caranya, hanya ada dua pilihan dalam kisah percintaan mereka yang fujoshi atau berakhir menikahi pria yang wajahnya pas-pasan dan tidak bisa memperbaiki keturunan.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam….

"Hei, kalau yang pirang itu?"

Secercah harapan baru muncul saat sesosok manusia berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai tertangkap mata. Postur tubuh pria itu tegap, dengan garis wajah lembut dan raut serius tapi sangat tenang. Pakaiannya santai dengan sebuah kacamata kotak di depan mata. Pria itu membawa beberapa kertas dan buku di tangan kanannya.

"Kise-kun? Aku juga mau sama dia. Tampan, baik pula. Sudah begitu jenius!"

"Kau kenal pria itu?Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya loh."

"Kise-kun memang mahasiswa baru. Mahasiswa sekolah seni yang baru dibangun itu. Dia baru lima hari masuk sini dan dia langsung terkenal."

"Terkenal? Karena tampan er- atau manis?"

"Dua-duanya. Dan lagi, dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku dengar dia sudah menolak lima puluh delapan orang! Fantastic!"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki? Percuma kalau tampan begitu tapi orientasnya kemana-mana."

"Susah, habis terlalu mempesona sih. Tapi kebanyakan laki-laki yang mencoba menarik hatinya, Haizaki-san saja langsung nekat melamar Kise-kun."

"Selain tampan, apa Kise-kun itu lebih pintar dari Midorima-kun?"

"Kise-kun itu jenius! Dia benar-benar berbakat! Kau harusnya lihat waktu kelasnya sedang ada praktek. Permainan pianonya itu membuatku meleleh! AAAA! Kise-kun wa kanpeki (Kise sempurna!)!"

"Sudah begitu dia ramah sekali, aku pernah sekali ditolongnya waktu tidak bisa menyelesaikan persamaan trigonometri di perpusatakaan."

"Aku jadi pe-"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau menggunakan tempat kami untuk bergosip, heh?"

Sebuah suara baru menghentikan gosip seru mereka tentang sosok pria pirang yang langsung menawan hati dalam sekejap kedipan mata.

Suara berat itu langsung membuat mulut mereka bungkam dan sekujur tubuh mereka tegang. Apalagi ketika sebuah lirikan tajam diarahakan kepada mereka. Tatapan teramat tajam seperti pedang yang siap menebas musuhnya dalam sekali serang.

"Ma-maaf, kami permisi."

Meraka langsung pergi secepat mungkin dan memberikan tempat itu kepada tujuh orang yang baru datang. Aomine Daiki –pria tampan berkulit tan yang tadi menegur mereka –, Akashi Seijuuro –pria tampan lainnya dengan raut serius dan tatapan tajamnya –, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satstuki –satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu –.

Setelah beberapa wanita itu hilang dari pandangan, Aomine langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja bulat di sana.

"Dai-chan! Kau tadi keterlaluan tahu." Bentak Momoi kesal sebelum kemudian melempar botol kosong yang langsung ditangkap oleh Aomine.

"Urusai. Lebih baik kau protes pada Akashi yang tadi memelototi mereka." Balasnya tidak peduli. Aomine melirik kekasihnya yang berdiri persis di samping Momoi lalu memberi kerlingan singkat ke arah Akashi.

Pria tinggi dengan alis bercabang itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi dan menasehati wanita itu ("Jangan menghabiskan suaramu untuk menguliahinya, tak ada gunanya" "Aku tahu, Kagami-kun… tapi kan tetap saja dia menyebalkan.").

"Aku tidak memelototi mereka, Daiki." Bantah Akashi kalem dan langsung mengambil tempat di kursi dekat jendala. Ia langsung menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tadi melakukan itu. Kau memelototi mereka dengan tatapan 'aku-akan-membunuhmu' begitu." Jawab Aomine tidak mau kalah. Pria tan itu menatap malas ketua sekaligus iblis berjalan yang sudah menjadi pemimpinnya sejak meraka SMP. Saat mereka semua masih dalam kesatuan tim basket sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya tatapan seperti itu."Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Seumur hidupnya, ia yakin dan sangat percaya bahwa tidak ada tatapan konyol macam itu.

"Kau punya, dan dulu kau suka memberikannya pada kami. Kurang lebih dua puluh sampai tiga puluh kali waktu di SMP. Frekuensinya bertambah kalau sedang ada pertandingan. Tiga puluh sampai lima puluh kali saat SMA dan berkurang menjadi dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima setelah Kuroko menjadi kekasihmu." Jelas Midorima dengan wajah seriusnya yang biasa. Pria yang bercita-cita jadi dokter itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko.

Akashi yang dijudge begitu langsung mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangan dan juga tatapan maut yang langsung membungkam mulut Midorima dan Aomine.

"Ano, Akashi-kun." Begitu Kuroko bersuara, tatapan mautnya langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi tatapan matanya melembut. Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento buatan sendiri. Pria bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berawarna biru langit siang hari itu membuka tutup bentonya.

Beberapa jenis makanan dengan berbagai warna tersusun rapi dalam kotak kayu berwarna hitam yang tadi dibukanya. Semuanya tampak lezat dan menggoda perut yang belum diisi sejak tadi pagi.

"Kagami-kun mengajariku memasak kemarin. Jadi, apa kau mau mencoba?" tanya Kuroko dengan pipi sedikit merona tapi ekspresi tidak berubah. Masih tetap datar dan kosong seperti biasanya.

"Aku saja yang coba, Tetsu."Aomine yang memang selalu tak acuh pada keadaan langsung menjawab pertannyaan Kuroko yang ditunjukan pada Akashi. Pria tan itu sudah siap mengambil sumpit dan mencomot tamagoyaki coklat-keemasan yang sepertinya lezat dari dalam kotak bekal. Tangannya sudah berancang-ancang untuk menyumpit telur yang dilipat kotak itu.

Namun sayang, keinginannya harus rela ia renggang kalau nyawa masih mau selamat. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh sumpit, sebuah gunting mereh melesat melewati pipinya dan menggores sedikit.

"Kau tak apa? Kurasa tadi tanganku terpeleset." Sebuah seringai merekah di wajah Akashi begitu melihat tangan Aomine yang berhenti di tempat.

Kagami yang melihat kejadian menegangkan itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menjitak kepala Aomine. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu bodoh, tapi Kagami tidak menyangka tingat kebodohan Aomine separah ini. Memang siapa yang berani mengusik apa yang jadi milik Akashi Seijuuro kalau bukan karena kelewat bodoh?

"Apa-apan sih, Taiga?"Aomine yang kepalanya dijitak oleh Kagami langsung membentak kesal. Dia langsung lupa kalau beberapa detik lalu wajahnya nyaris berlubang karena gunting Akashi.

"Jangan melirik bento-nya Kuroko, bodoh." Kesal Kagami, pria berambut merah dengan stroke hitam di bagian ujungnya itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Aomine. Sedangkan Momoi duduk di antara Akashi dan Aomine, bertindak sebagai penengah.

Setelah menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi, Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah bento dengan isi menggugah kini sudah berada di depan mata Aomine. Si tampan dengan kulit tan menggoda itu melirik kekasih sekaligus ukenya dengan seringai mesum. Memang beruntung kalau punya uke yang pintar masak, kebutuhan perut dijamin terpenuhi.

"Kau cemburu kalau aku minta bentonya Tetsu?" goda pria itu lengkap dengan seringainya. Kagami hanya memberi wajah jengahnya yang biasa. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Aomine dan mendekatkan kuping si tan ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau dibunuh Akashi apa?" sungut Kagami pelan sambil melirik pasangan kekasih di sebrang meja.

Kuroko sedang menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Akashi dan si kepala merah itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Momoi yang kebetulan duduk di samping Akashi terlihat sedang mengomentari dua pasangan manis itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Akashi.

Aomine menalan ludahnya susah payah, ia lupa soal yang satu itu. Mengusik Tetsu berarti mendapat lemparan gunting sayang dari Akashi.

"Kalian berdua jangan membuat pemandangan di kafetaria." Tegur Miorima dan melakukan kebiasaannya –menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko. Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan sekantung cemilan duduk di antara Midorima dan Kagami. Suara kunyahan makanan ringan itu terus berdendang dari dalam membuat Midorima merasa terganggu dan melakukan teguran ringan pada si raksasa.

Mereka bertujuh(sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi) disebut sebagai The Miracles. Kumpulan orang jenius dan berbakat dari setiap fakultas di Todai.

Jumlah sebenarnya ada sembilan orang. Dua orang lagi adalah Takao Kazanuri dan Himuro Tatsuya. Hari ini mereka sedang berhalangan dan tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan makan siang bersama di kafetaria kampus seperti biasa.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak ada Takao di sini." Ledek Aomine sinis lalu melahap bento buatan kekasihnya. Kagami hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan preman si tan di sampingnya.

_(Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun. Blak-blakan, egois, preman, dan hebat dibidang elektronika. Aomine adalah jeniusnya fakultas IT, walau begitu dosen-dosen yang mengajarnya lebih memilih angkat tangan. Tidak kuat dengan prilakunya yang memang liar dan susah diatur.)_

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau Takao tidak di sini? Aku tidak merindukkannya kok." Balas Midorima tsundere yang langsung disambut tawa cekikikan Momoi dan senyuman meledek Kagami.

_(Midorima Shintarou, 19 tahun. Pintar, teratur, tsundere akut, rajin, dan punya cita-cita jadi dokter. Seperti Aomine yang jadi jenius di fakultas IT, Midorima adalah yang nomor satu di fakultas kedokteran. Dosen-dosen banyak mengagumi dan mencotohkan sikap serius dan disiplinnya kepada mahasiswa lain. Tentu saja sikap tsun-tsun-nya itu tidak keluar kalau di depan dosen.)_

"Mou, Midorin mengaku sajalah. Aku telpon Takao-kun nih." Sahut Momoi jahil dengan kedipan mata langsung mengambil handphone dari dalam saku jacket dan pura-pura menelpon.

"Hei –ja –Momoi! Jangan telpon Takao." Panik si kepala hijau itu, ia menatap kesal si gadis yang hanya mengeluarkan lidah dan kembali menutup ponsel.

_(Momoi Satsuki, 19 tahun. Periang, cepat tangkap, berisik, dan menawan. Ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di The Miracles. Momoi berada di fakultas menegment, dan seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia adalah nomor satu di bidangnya. Sikapnya yang friendly membuat wanita manis yang masih gadis ini mudah disukai orang)_

"Mido-chin kangen Taka-chin_._" Si raksasa doyan makan dalam kelompok itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang memang selalu terdengar malas. Midorima melirik Murasakibara sekilas kemudian mulai menasehati pria berambut ungu itu untuk berhenti makan.

_(Murasakibara Atsushi, 19 tahun. Raksasa, doyan makan, pemalas, dan lebih banyak diam. Mahluk paling tinggi di antara The Miracles dan seluruh mahasiswa Todai. Ia terjebak di fakultas ekologi manusia(?) karena ingin terus bersama kekasih tercinta. Keberadaannya terkadang menakuti mahasiswa lainnya, Murasakibara tidak pernh sekalipun lepas dari snacknya.)_

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Midorima bersama dengusan jengah karena jadi bahan ledekan sejak tadi. "Aku tidak merindukan Takao! Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang menyebalkan begitu. Lebih baik pergi ke kutub utara dari pada dekat-dekat dengannya." Bantahnya keras kepala dengan muka merona. Jelas sekali kalau kalimatnya tadi berarti terbalik.

"Mou, tsun-tsun-nya Midorin parah." Momoi mencibir sikap Midorima dengan cengiran lebar. Hal yang membuat si kepala hijau itu mendengus tidak suka dan memalingkan mukanya yang agak memerah.

"Be-berisik nanodayo!" bantahnya kesal.

Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pun menyeringai tipis. Tidak berminat menghentikan adu mulut antara midorima dan anak buahnya yang lain. Pria tampan dengan garis wajah angkuh itu lebih memilih menengok ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang menutup tempat bento yang sudah kosong.

"Masakanmu enak, Tetsuya." Pujinya pada pria rambut biru itu.

Kuroko menatap kekasihnya dengan ekspresi polos. Kosong tapi menggemaskan. "Doumo." Jawabnya kemudian.

Selanjutnya, komplotan itu kembali sibuk dengan orolan santai tentang dosen dan pelajaran di fakultas masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, sosok pirang seorang Kise Ryouta muncul di dekat mereka.

"Siapa tuh? Baru pertama kali lihat." Aomine yang baru selesai menghabiskan bento buatan Kagami melirik ke arah si pirang yang baru masuk ke daerah kafetaria.

Semua mata dalam komplotan mereka lalu tertuju pada si pirang. Kise yang sedang duduk di pojok lain kafetaria dengan seorang pria lain yang sepertinya sedang minta tolong.

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal." Akashi berujar tidak peduli dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

Seharian ini rasanya seperti berada di medan perang. Sedikit saja salah langkah berarti ia menginjak ranjau dan berakhir kematian. Dan sialnya, ia menginjak beberapa ranjau yang seharusnya dihindari. Lalu yang lebih parah, kejadiannya dilihat langsung oleh Akashi. Hal itu berarti –neraka.

Kise tersenyum tipis kala kejadian tadi bermain dalam ingatannya. Manik sewarna madunya mengerjap pelan bersama tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Mungkin memang nasibnya yang sedang buruk. Ah, bukan –bukan nasibnya yang buruk. Dewi fortune yang dipuja para penjudi Las Vegas itu memang tidak pernah akur dengan takdir yang menentukan hidupnya. Mungkin, memang takdirlah yang sudah menentukan. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Tak pernah ada kata lari.

"Selamat datang, Ryouta-sama." Sebuah sambutan ramah terdengar begitu halus di gendang telinganya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kise yang kulitnya kian pucat dengan kantung kehitaman di bawah mata.

"Aku pulang, terimakasih." Balasan ramah terucap bersama senyum manis yang makin melebar. Kise kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion besar itu; tempatnya bernaung selama empat tahun terakhir.

Mansion ini adalah tempatnya bernaung, tumbuh dan tinggal. Satu-satunya tempat untuk kembali pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan buku diktat(partitur lagu dalam kasusnya) dan ocehan dosen di depan kelas.

Harusnya itu yang terasumsikan. Dan itu memang, asumsi kosong yang tak bermakna di mata emasnya yang makin layu tiap kali fajar menyingsing. Mansion mewah itu adalah penjara dan dunia luar adalah tempatnya berlindung. Itulah kenyataan yang berdiri angkuh di kehidupannya. Ironis.

"KI-CHAN!" Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kise berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita berambut merah muda pucat yang tampak kesal di dekat tangga. Satu tangan gadis itu berpangku pada pingang dengan raut kesal yang tidak berusaha disembunyikan.

"Konnichiwa, Momoicchi." Suaranya mengalun lembut bagai dawai gitar yang mengalun merdu. Menyapa riang si wanita muda di ruang tamu dengan senyum merekah.

"Kau terlambat Ki-chan. Aku khawatir sekali." Seru Momoi cepat. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menyampaikan rasa khawatir dan sayang di saat yang sama. Kise hanya menyengir mendengarnya. Mata emasnya berkilat riang ketika melihat wanita itu mendekat.

"Kalau saja Akashi-kun pulang duluan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan dihukum seperti apa lagi! Mou, Ki-chan. Jangan membuatku khawatir terus." Lanjut wanita itu cepat dengan raut kesal yang masih sama. Cengiran lebar di wajah Kise sedikit luntur mendengar penuturan khawatir Momoi.

"Gomen, ada dosen yang memintaku jadi asistennya, hari ini aku membantu Beliau sebentar. Jadi Akashicchi belum pulang?" nada suaranya agak turun. Entah harus bahagia atau merasa kesepian begitu mendengar berita ketidakhadiran Akashi.

Ini baik –sebenarnya, dia tidak akan dihukum untuk kejadian tadi siang dan tubuhnya yang masih belum sembuh total bisa diistirahatkan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Semuanya baik dengan absennya si kepala merah itu di sana.

Apa yang Kise permasalahkan adalah keganjilan yang tersisip dalam kalbunya. Satu kesalahan, satu hukuman dan selalu dilakukan saat itu juga tanpa pernah ditunda. Itulah Akashi yang ia kenal baik selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Huh… belum, Akashi-kun sedang ada kegiatan." Momoi menghela nafas pelan lalu melipat tangannya. Manik merah mudanya mengerjap pelan."Nee, Ki-chan. Hari ini Oji-sama pulang, Akashi-kun ingin penampilan terbaikmu untuk menyambut kedatangan Beliau." Langkah sepatu haknya mengetuk lantai beriringin dengan sepatu Kise yang mulai bergerak menaikki tangga.

"Ah, baiklah." Surai emasnya yang makin berkilau tertimpa matahari bergerak teratur dengan tiap injakan kaki di atas anak tangga. Di belakangnya, Momoi mengikuti dalam ritme sama.

Dari pojok matanya Kise hanya memperhatikan Momoi yang masih cemberut dan kesal. Wanita manis itu mungkin masih menyimpan tidak suka pada waktu pulangnya –yang memang terlambat tiga jam dari biasanya. Ingin sekali mencubit ujung bibir yang melengkung turun di sana dan menariknya ke atas.

"Wanita cantik itu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Nasehat si pirang dengan senyum deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

Senyuman pulalah yang menjadi cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan luka, batin gadis itu muram. Momoi menatap nanar punggung Kise yang dibalut kaos putih lengan panjang. Kelu rasanya tiap kali mengingat tanda kemerahan memanjang tempat cambuk menghantam di balik kaos itu.

"Aku tahu Ki-chan." Jawabnya pelan sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan milik Kise.

Sisa perjalan itu hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Momoi yang biasanya cerewet pun hanya menatap sendu sosok menawan Kise dari ekor matanya. Dia selalu ingat, suatu saat di masa lalu ketika kali pertama matanya bertemu dengan kolam emas Kise yang bersinar penuh harapan. Sinar cerah penuh kehangatan yang tersorot ramah ke arahnya yang hanya seorang maid di mansion itu.

"Ki-chan, karena Akashi-kun tidak ada. Kau mandi dengan air dingin saja ya? Lukamu itu…" keraguan terungkap jelas dalam perkataan Momoi.

Di depan Akashi, Momoi mungkin menurut, tapi dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan bermain sandiwara ketika Akashi tidak ada di depannya. Dia tak tega. Hati nuraninya menjerit tiap kali Akashi menghukum Kise dengan cambuk dan seks kasar sepanjang malam yang hanya ditanggapi Kise sebagai hal biasa. Tapi apa daya, hati kecilnya juga tak mau berpisah dengan sosok Kise yang selalu jadi sandaran sepinya.

Apalagi kemarin malam, Kise dihukum…. Dengan cambuk dan besi panas. Kami-sama, nyeri rasanya kalau mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam di depan matanya sendiri.

Kise, sebagai pihak yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dan gelengan pelan yang khas. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit yang masih menghinggapi punggungnya. Pergelangann tangannya yang nyaris terpotong pisau pun ia sembunyikan baik-baik dengan perban.

"Tidak, nanti Momoicchi bisa kena marah Akashicchi. Lukanya sudah kering, kok." Pria pirang itu menjawab ringan sebelum berhenti di depan pintu kayu berukir yang ada di ujung lorong. Kise mengambil kunci pintu dari dalam kantung celananya dan membuka pintu.

"_Sou desu ne_… Ki-chan benar." Balas Momoi dan Kise masuk ke dalam kamar itu bergantian.

Kamar itu luas dan gelap. Berisi perabotan minimalis terbuat dari kayu berawarna coklat kehitaman, tempat tidur king size dengan seprai berantakan, dan satu pintu lain yang langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Kise kemudian menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kayu yang ada di pojok ruangan. Momoi pun ikut mengekori langkah Kise. Masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu duduk di bangku di depan meja rias yang horizontal dengan tempat tidur. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa alat make up dari laci ke atas papan kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Ki-chan, kemarin Akashi-kun tidak menghukummu terlalu… parah, 'kan?" tanyanya perhatian. Manik merah jambu dalam matanya terlihat tidak tenang dan khawatir.

"Tidak… tidak, Momoicchi tenang saja." Jawabnya dengan gelengan. Pria tinggi itu kemudian membuka lemari empat pintu yang berisi bajunya dan milik Akashi.

Bohong! Jerit batin Momoi frustasi. Dia masih ingat jelas, suara cambukan yang menggema di penjuru lorong dan erangan Kise yang menyayat hati. Dia melihat sendiri saat Akashi memainkan pisau di pergelangan tangan putih itu sementara Akashi menyetubuhi Kise yang kesakitan.

"Check up ke dokter Ki-chan, Akashi-kun sudah berpesan untuk rutin pergi ke dokter dua minggu sekali." Serunya keras kepala, matanya terpaku pada gerakan tangan Kise yang sedang menyingkap kaosnya ke atas dan membuat tubuh atasnya telanjang.

Luka kemerahan memanjang dan beberapa luka melepuh tampak kontras dengan kulit putih yang mewarnai punggung si pirang. Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal melihat semua itu. Miris, dia tahu, dia melihat, tapi dia egois. Dia membiarkan saja saat Akashi mulai menghukum Kise, dia membiarkan saja saat ada lagi maid yang harus dipecat karena ingin menolong Kise. Dia egois, dia membiarkan Kise terluka dan tersiksa hanya karena hasratnya yang juga ingin bersama si pirang itu. Dia egois….

"Hm? Dua hari lalu aku baru ke dokter. Hanya kelelahan saja kok. Lagipula sudah diberi obat, termasuk untuk luka. Momoicchi tenang saja." Jawab pria manis itu. Kepalanya masih melongok ke dalam lemari untuk mencari pakaian ganti.

Momoi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kise menyebalkan, Ki-chan-nya itu menyebalkan.

Suasana lalu hening. Gadis muda itu memilih merengut dalam hati daripada menyuarakan pikirannya pada si pirang yang terus menanggapi protesnya dengan cengiran paksa.

"Aku mau menyiapkan air mandi dulu." Ujarnya memberitahu lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ditinggalkannya Kise yang masih mencari baju ganti di antara tumpukan baju dalam lemari.

Sampai di kamar mandi, Momoi memutar keran bath-up ke arah kanan. Air dengan suhu panas keluar deras dari lubang keran, mengisi bath up kosong yang selalu jadi tempatnya merenung di saat seperti ini. Setelah setengah buth up itu diisi dengan air panas, gadis itu memutar balik kerannya ke arah kiri, mengalirkan air dingin dengan suhu standar untuk mengimbangi panas dari air yang sudah menggenang dalam buth up. Setelah mengecek suhu air dengan thermometer dalam sakunya. Ia memasukkan sabun cair aroma mawar ke dalam bath up.

Kemudian, Momoi terdiam. Satu tangannya bermain dengan air bath up yang tercampur sabun. Menimbulkan busa wangi yang lembut di tangan. Pikirannya melayang, tentang kehidupannya dan si pirang manis di dalam kamar.

Umurnya sekarang sembilan belas tahun, seorang mahasiswi yang disayang dosen dan terkenal di tempat kuliah. Lalu sebuah rahasia yang selalu disembunyikannya. Momoi Satsuki adalah, seorang maid yang sudah bekerja dibawah perintah Akashi Seijuuro yang merupakan temannya sendiri selama lebih dari empat tahun. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya maid dan manusia yang boleh menyentuh dan mengawasi Kise Ryouta.

Dan satu lagi rahasia yang tidak seorangpun ketahui, Momoi Satsuki telah jatuh cinta pada sosok menawan Kise yang jadi tanggung jawabnya dua tahun terakhir.

"Momoicchi? Kau sudah selesai?" suara Kise menyapa telinganya. Momoi mengangguk pelan lalu membalik badannya ke arah Kise.

"Nee, siram badanmu dengan air shower dulu. Ki-chan tidak boleh langsung berendam di bath up." Momoi menjawab dengan sedikit sungutan, menatap tubuh Kise yang dilapisi handuk berbentuk baju warna putih.

"Wakatta yo, daijoubu. Nah, tidakkah akan lebih etis kalau Momoicchi keluar dulu? Aku mau mandi." Rengek Kise, Momoi hanya menanggapi rajukan itu dengan tawa ringan dan senyuman ramah. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati si pirang dan menuju pintu kayu berukir yang membatasi kamar mandi dengan daerah kamar.

"Aku bukan perempuan mesum, Ki-chan." Jawabnya dengan muka sok cemberut. Kise pun hanya menanganggapi itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang khas.

"Ki-chan mau susu soda? Atau ice lemon tea?" tawar gadis itu sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kise mengerut pertanyaan itu sembari melepas ikatan tali handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. "Bagaimana dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin." Jawab pria itu kemudian.

"Mou, itu tidak ada dipilihan." Gerutu momoi kesal sebelum kemudia keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kise.

.

Satu-satunya yang dilihat di dalam kaca adalah refleksinya. Rambut pirang dengan mata coklat keemasan dan kulit yang nyaris mendekati pucat.

"Ki-chan, aku baru sadar, kulitmu makin pucat." Komentar Momoi saat melihat pantulan wajah Kise dalam cermin.

Gadi itu mengambil foundation dan menuangkan cairan coklat itu ke tangannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kise memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri. Lama ia perhatikan, rasa-rasanya kata-kata Momoi itu ada benarnya. Kulit wajahnya makin pucat, lengkap dengan kantong mata.

"Terutama kantung matamu. Makin kelihatan." Keluh momoi lagi, mengoleskan foundation ke sekitar wajah Kise dan menutupi bagian hitam yang ada di bawah mata Kise.

"Oh, kau benar." Sahut Kise setengah kaget. Hitam dibawah matanya benar-benar kelihatan sekali.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan Ki-chan." Nasehat momoi, tangannya masih telaten meratakan foundation ke muka Kise yang memang pucat. Terutama pada bagian bawah mata.

"Iya, aku tahu." Balas Kise sekenanya. Membiarkan saja saat tangan momoi turun ke sekitar lehernya.

"Dan kalau Oji-sama tahu, Akashi-kun bisa kena marah karena kau." Gadir pink itu menegaskan. Ia kemudian membersihkan tangannya yang tadi belepotan foundation dengan tisiu basah. Kali ini mengambil bedak.

"Ki-chan, diam. Jangan bergerak, tutup mata." Suruh gadis itu. Kise nyengir, menutup matanya seperti keinginan Momoi.

"Bagus, anak pintar." Puji Momoi kemudian mulai memakaikan bedak ke wajah Kise. Melapis kulit pucat dan kantung hitam yang menggantungi matanya. Menyamakan warna kulit wajah si pirang dengan warna kulit tangan yang agak kecoklatan.

"Ne, Ki-chan benar-benar terkenal ya?" ujarnya memecah sepi. Kise masih memejamkan mata karena tangan Momoi yang masih bergliriya membedaki wajahnya."Kau baru masuk lima hari tapi sudah punya fans." Ujarnya lagi, lebih halus.

"Hn." Pria itu menggumam, mencoba meminimalisir gerakan yang dilakukannya. Tidak akan enak rasanya kalau bedak yang sedang dipakai Momoi malah kena bibirnya.

"Aku cemburu." Keluh momoi. Menyudahi kegiatannya membedaki wajah Kise yang kini tidak kelihatan pucat lagi. "Selesai!" serunya.

"Akhirnya…" Kise menghela nafas lega. Ditatapnya pantulan manusia dalam kaca. Wajah yang sudah dibedaki itu terlihat lebih bercahaya dan tidak selesu tadi. "Momoicchi memang pintar mendadani orang." Pujinya.

"Khusus untuk Ki-chan." Cengir di wajah gadis itu melebar. Kise pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simple yang khas.

"Ne, yang tadi siang itu pacarnya Akashicchi?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Momoi menarik tubuhnya dari sisi Kise. Duduk di atas tempat tidur busa yang tersedia di tengah ruangan. Tempat tidur yang tadinya berantakan itu sudah kembali rapi. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit-langit yang dicat putih.

"Ki-chan cemburu?" tanyanya penasaran. Kise dan Akashi, di mata orang kebanyakan dalam rumah itu, mereka hanya pasangan tuan dan budak yang melayani dan dilayani. Tapi di mata Momoi, gadis itu tahu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari hubungan mereka, dulu.

"Kenapa harus cemburu? Aku cemburu karena pacarnya Akashicchi manis?" Kise berujar asal, kali ini lengkap dengan kekehan kecil.

"Mou." Momoi merubah rautnya, cemberut. Merasa diledek saat mendengar tawa Kise. "Kau tahu darimana itu pacarnya Akashi-kun?" tanyanya emosi.

Kise diam, lalu tersenyum. Menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku sudah lama kenal Akashicchi." Balasnya ringan, mengerling ke arah momoi yang terlihat makin cemberut dari sudut matanya.

"Dibanding Ki-chan, aku kenal Akashi-kun lebih lama." Seru gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

Lagi, pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum. Matanya yang emas tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata. "Aku lebih tahu kalau yang itu." Ujarnya.

Momoi menghela nafas pelan, lalu diam dan menatap punggung tegap Kise. Miris, entah kenapa kata itu mendengung dalam hatinya. Punggung Kise, bekas cambuk dan luka melepuh. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah. Mendekati sosok Kise yang masih mematung di kursi dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sepasang matanya terbuka, dengan sorot sendu yang makin menyiksa Momoi. Dan lagi, tanpa sadar tanganya memluk Kise. Melewati bahu tegap Kise.

"Aku benar-benar sayang pada Ki-chan." Bisiknya sedih sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kise. Si pirang itu tersenyum. Menanggapi tangan momoi yang bergetar di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, Momoicchi. Daijoubu." Serunya halus. Menggenggam tangan Momoi untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Jangan menangis, ne?"

"Aku tidak menangis tahu." Balas Momoi, nadanya kesal dan agak tidak terima. Tapi, tangannya makin erat memeluk Kise.

"Terserah Momoi-"

"Satsuki, apa batas yang kuberikan padamu untuk menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku?" satu saura terdengar dari luar kamar. Menampakkan sosok pria umur sembilan belas tahun dengan rambut kemerahan dan gaya angkuhnya.

"A- ano Akashi-kun… aku bi-" saat itu, Momoi cepat-cepat berdiri. Mencoba menjelaskan pada Akashi yang kelihatan marah di luar kamar. "Tadi i—"

"Momoicchi tadi meratakan bedak yang berantakan, Akashicchi." Kise momotong ucapan Momoi. Sebuah senyum polos muncul di wajahnya. Mencoba meyakinkan Akashi bahwa sejak tadi Momoi memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Melindungin gadis manis yang jadi teman baiknya itu

"Begitu?" satu alisnya naik, "kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Perintahnya datar. Momoi mengangguk cepat lalu melirik Kise sesaat.

Daijoubu, pandangan Kise seakan berkata padanya. Ragu, itu yang mungkin Momoi rasakan. "Satsuki." Tapi teguran dingin Akashi membuat rasa ragunya hilang. Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang juga.

"Uh, maaf, Akashi-kun." Ujarnya takut. "Aku permisi." Serunya cepat lalu pergi ke luar kamar.

Setelah Momoi keluar. Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintu. Matanya yang beda warna melirik wajah Kise dari sudut mata. Tatapan datar dan dingin tetap disandangkan dalam pandangannya.

"Apa yang pernah aku katakan?" suara baritone itu menusuk tulangnya. Kise membeku di bawah tatapan tajam Akashi. Rasanya kaku dan… menakutkan.

"Gomen… aku kasihan padanya." Lirih Kise. Dia tahu, saat-saat ini akan tiba. Akashi pasti akan menghukumnya.

Pria itu diam, tidak menyahut. Akashi berjalan ke arah Kise perlahan. Membuat suasana yang sudah horror di mata Kise semakin menyeramkan.

"Katakan, siapa aku, dan siapa kau." Kalimatnya memerintah.

Susah payah Kise menelan ludahnya saat satu tangan Akashi mengangkat dagunya. "Aku-"

"Kau milikku." Bisik Akashi dingin dekat tengkuknya. Kise diam, lalu tersenyum. Percuma untuk melawan. Itu kenyataan, dia tidak punya hak untuk melawan.

"Aku adalah boneka, milik Akashicchi." Si pirang itu akhirnya berujar dengan sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajahnya. Selamanya, pilihan untuk bebas telah hilang…

Selama Akashi masih ada, selama tubuhnya adalah milik Akashi, selama kenyataan itu tidak ingin pergi dari hidupnya. Selamanya, dia tidak akan bebas, karena Akashi tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya. Karena Kise tahu, kalaupun suatu saat nanti Akashi sudah bosan dengannya, pria tampan itu tidak akan membuangnya. Karena untuk pria itu, apa yang jadi miliknya tidak boleh dimilikki orang lain. Dan karena itu, kalaupun nanti Akashi bosan, yang akan dilakukan pria itu adalah _menghilangkannya dari dunia ini._

"Ya, kau milikku."

**=ToBeContinue=**

A/N: Update dua minggu sekali, kalo ngaret ya tiga minggu sekali. Kalau ada yang nanya apa pairingnya? Saya menyuguhkan Akaki untuk permulaan, dilanjutkan fokusnya ke AkaKuro terus masuk ke AoKaga dan TakaMido. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan KiMomo lalu AoKise dan KuroKi(jangan dibalik) abis itu balik lagi ke AkaKi dan finalnya? Ada sedikit MibuKiEi. Tapi untuk akhiran? Saya masih membicarakan plot ini dengan adik saya tercinta~ keputusan belum pasti.

Dan, Heart of Gold akan update setelah ulangan dan try out selesai. Doakan semoga nilainya memadai dan saya nggak usah ikut remedial di bidang apapun. Amin.

Lalu, big thanks untuk Rhen Ren-sama atas bantuanya dalam pengeditan fanfic tak mutu ini :3 sungguh terimakasih saya ucapkan!

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Apabila anda berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san. Saya mau kembali berperang dengan buku fisika! Yosh!


	2. Batas dan Hukuman

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Freedom © ArcSa Reiyu**

**Image Cover © ArcSa Reiyu**

**Beta by sellarosella**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Warning: Violence, BDSM, lemon, Sex Toys, Alcohol, Typo(s), AU, Canon-modify, Oral Sex, Rape, mild language, dll**

**.**

Satu di antara banyak hal yang Kise benci adalah duduk berlama-lama di depan ayah Akashi, pria pertengahan lima puluh tahun yang wajahnya kaku dan rautnya selalu serius. Ia selalu merasa tertekan di bawah pandangan awas pria yang sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam keluarga Akashi itu. Rasanya tetap saja canggung walaupun setiap kali ia melangsungkan resital di Paris—bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum ia masuk ke Jepang dan meninggalkan karir yang sudah dibangunnya sejak berumur belasan—pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga Akashi itu tidak pernah absen untuk sekedar melihatnya melantunkan _Fur Elise _dengan grand piano yang warnanya hitam mengkilat di tengah panggung megah dan sorot lampu. Meski orang itu adalah orang yang telah membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupnya selama empat tahun terakhir ini, Kise tidak pernah suka tatapan angkuh yang selalu dilayangkan padanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ryouta?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya dengan nada wibawa yang khas.

Sepasang matanya mengerjap cepat, bangun dari lamunan panjang yang bahkan ia pun tidak sadar. "Maaf, Oji-sama. Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan," ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah. Mata sewarna darah itu mengawasinya, serius dan kaku seperti yang bisa Kise ingat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan itu tajam dan penuh otoritas, secara tersirat menuntut sebuah jawaban dari mulut Kise yang terasa kelu.

"Sedikit banyak soal Paris, Oji-sama." Rasanya getir saat jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Betapa ia rindu pada tempat yang sudah membesarkanya itu. Tapi kenyataan yang berdiri angkuh dan sosok Akashi yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya membuat Kise sadar, impiannya untuk pulang ke negeri seni yang jadi kampung halamannya adalah omong kosong. Mustahil tercapai.

Saat pernyataan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, tak ada perubahan berarti pada raut kaku itu, masih tetap datar. Garis angkuh yang membingkai sempurna wajah pria itu makin membuat Kise membatu dalam kebisuan. Bahkan hatinya pun tak mampu untuk sekedar bicara dan berasumsi.

"Ada sebuah undangan yang ditunjukan padamu."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang keemasan bertemu pandang dengan merah darah yang mewarnai mata ayah Akashi.

"Perayaan pernikahan seorang diplomat Inggris. Kau diundang untuk mengisi acara."

_Aku tidak akan bisa datang_, batinnya mulai terdengar. Sepasang mata madunya menatap sendu. Walau begitu, Kise tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga sikapnya di depan pria itu. "Aku akan pertimbangkan dulu paman."

Ia harusnya senang dengan kabar yang baru didengarnya tadi. Sebuah undangan, tawaran resital yang kemungkinan besar akan dilakukan di Inggris. Sebuah kesempatan untuk sedikit menghirup udara bebas yang dua tahun ini tidak pernah ia jamah. Ia harusnya senang… tapi sepertinya mustahil. Memangnya dia bisa? Miris rasanya saat mengingat kenyataan itu. Apa mungkin dia bisa pergi? Apa mungkin Akashi mengizinkannya pergi? Apa mungkin si pemilik mata heterokromik yang memegang kuasa atas hidupnya itu akan mengatakan iya? Mustahil rasanya. Apalagi selama ini….

"Ayah, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku selesaikan dengan Ryouta."

Tubuhnya tegang saat namanya disebut oleh bibir tipis Akashi yang duduk persis di sampingnya. Kise bisa merasakan perutnya mulas dan telapak tangannya mendingin ketika sadar si kepala merah itu memperhatikannya dari sudut mata.

"Perihal?" Suara itu sama datarnya dengan milik Akashi, dengan intonasi yang sama angkuh dan berkuasa. Mata Akashi yang dwi warna beradu dengan mata merah senada milik sang ayah.

"Kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini di sekolah." Jawaban Akashi makin membuat perasaan Kise memburuk. "Kalau ayah tidak keberatan, aku dan Ryouta perlu bicara berdua."

Satu lirikan tajam terarah dari sudut mata Akashi ke sosoknya yang masih diam membisu. Wajah Kise sedikit menunduk, pikirannya melayang walaupun pandangannya terpaku pada piring yang isinya tinggal setengah. Akashi akan menghukumnya. Pikiran itu tertanam baik-baik di otaknya saat sorot dingin pria angkuh itu terarah kembali pada sang ayah. Kise tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba, dan disaat-saat seperti ini dia pun hanya akan tersenyum tipis. Menanggapi perkataan Akashi dengan gaya kasualnya. Tersenyum dan ikut meyakinkan pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu, memberikan sebuah senyum tanpa beban meskipun setelah itu tubuhnya akan jadi mainan Akashi.

"Aku mengerti." Pria di depannya itu berujar dingin. "Kalian boleh pergi," ujarnya lagi sembari meminum air putih dalam gelas.

Begitu mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya, Akashi segara berdiri dan menggesturkan Kise untuk mengikutinya. Kise mengangguk, menyempatkan diri untuk pamit dan tersenyum sopan pada ayah Akashi lalu mengikuti pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Kise mendesah pelan saat menatap punggung tegap Akashi. Ia mungkin tidak suka duduk berlama-lama dengan ayah Akashi. Ia mungkin benci tiap kali dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau kebebasannya telah direnggut. Tapi, Kise lebih benci saat Akashi mengucapkan namanya, menyuruhnya untuk ikut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia lebih tidak suka menghadapi Akashi dari pada sosok ayah Akashi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai paman.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi." Akashi berucap datar saat mereka sudah keluar dari area ruang makan.

Sebuah senyum manis menjawab perkataan Akashi. Si pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya saat sosok Akashi mulai menjejakan kaki di atas tangga.

Akashi tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi dari rumah itu. Kise tahu… dan sadar.

Bagi Kise, hidupnya yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan burung kenari yang di penjara dalam sangkar emas. Dia hanya burung kecil yang disuruh memuaskan pemiliknya tanpa mempedulikan keinginannya. Karena dia tahu, yang dibutuhkan pria paruh baya itu adalah kemampuannya sebagai seorang pianis ternama yang dikenal baik dikalangan para pianis muda. Ia hanya aset, barang yang punya nilai dan berguna untuk menambah pamor pria itu di mata teman-teman sejawatnya yang juga pecinta seni klasik. Karya-karya Mozart, Beethoven, Bach dan berbagai nama terkenal lain yang juga jadi sosok favoritnya dalam dunia musik. Dan dalam pandangan Akashi, Kise lebih dari sekadar tahu.

Ia boneka, mainan yang bisa sepuasnya dipakai dan digunakan, sampai laki-laki tampan itu bosan dan menghancurkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Masuk."

Ia mengerjap. Seruan tajam yang keluar dari mulut pria itu membuatnya sadar. Lagi-lagi ia melamun, tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang kenyataan yang enggan ia akui. Kini, sebuah pintu kayu ukir yang ia kenali sebagai pintu kamar Akashi yang juga merangkap kamarnya sudah hadir di depan mata. Kise mengangguk patuh, digenggamnya gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi kemudian dibukanya pintu itu.

Gelap dan dingin, hal pertama yang selalu menyambutnya tiap kali pintu itu terbuka. Kise melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan luas yang dua tahun terakhir ini ia tempati. Untuknya, kamar itu selalu punya hawa lain yang berbeda. Seks dan kekerasan. Penjara dalam artiannya. Sama sekali bukan kamar untuk istirahat dan melepas penat.

Kamar itu adalah sel tahanan. Rumah besar itu adalah penjara.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu."

Perkataan Akashi menggema di telingnya sesaat setelah bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar, diikuti dengan suara 'klik' dari pintu yang dikunci.

Pria manis itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu. Maaf, Akashicchi," katanya lirih dengan seutas senyum sedih yang kentara. _Waktunya sudah tiba_, batinya menggumam. Waktu hukumannya telah tiba. Tak akan diragukan lagi, Akashi akan menghukumnya malam ini.

Menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya. Peraturan paling fatal yang tidak boleh ia langgar tapi paling sering ia lakukan. Itu lumrah karena manusia adalah mahluk sosial. Dan dalam dirinya, Kise tahu, ia manusia… dan sebagai manusia, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kontak fisik dengan manusia lainnya.

"Kau tahu peraturannya."

Kise lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, melepas kemeja hitam yang melapisi tubuhnya dan menaruh baju itu di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Tapi, aku ingin membuatmu jera hari ini."

Ucapan Akashi membuat tubuhnya tegang. Kaku dan membeku di tempat.

"Berlutut," perintah Akashi, kakinya melangkah menjauhi pintu dan mendekati _night stand_ yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Kise tidak banyak bicara, hanya diam sebentar lalu berlutut mengikuti perintah Akashi, yang ia tahu akan berakhir menyakitkan. _Ini waktunya dihukum, Ryouta._ Kise mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, ini memang kesalahannya. Salahnya yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan adik kelasnya. Salahnya karena membiarkan Akashi melihat adik kelas yang ia kenal sebagai Sakurai Ryou itu memegang tangannya dan tidak sengaja menyentuh pipinya. Ia memang pantas untuk dihukum.

CTARRR

Suara cambuk yang dihantamkan ke kulit menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Malam ini dan besok, aku melipat gandakan hukumanmu."

Pria pirang itu masih tetap tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Suara Akashi selalu terdengar dingin di telinganya. Penuh arogansi dan kekuasaan. Angkuh dan selalu mendominasi. Mata yang sewarna madu itu terpejam bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Sensasi perih yang masih melekat di punggungnya dan cambuk yang pasti akan mencium punggungnya lagi. Hanya membayangkan semua itu membuat darahnya berdesir deras, membuat perutnya mulas dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Tiap sentuhan, lima kali cambukan."

Saat langkah Akashi terdengar mendekat, Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat tangan pucat pria angkuh itu menyentuh wajahnya yang dipoles sempurna oleh Momoi, ia merasa dadanya dicabik. Saat Akashi berbisik di telinganya, yang bisa ia rasakan adalah perutnya semakin mulas dan ulu hatinya nyeri. Dan saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut Akashi, ia hanya mampu memberi sebuah helaan nafas halus. Ini memang takdirnya.

"Katakan, berapa kali aku harus mencambukmu, Ryouta."

"Lima belas kali, Akashicchi," jawabnya pelan.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan beberapa langkah ke sisi tubuh Kise. Diperhatikannya punggung telanjang si pirang yang penuh bekas luka merah. Luka lepuhan yang sangat kontras dengan dasar kulitnya yang putih pun tercetak sempurna di sana.

"Lima belas kali." Pria tampan itu mengulang ucapan Kise. Perhatiannya beralih ke leher jenjang si pirang yang banyak tanda ungu ke biruan. "Kutambah menjadi delapan belas."

CTARRR

Dan satu cambukan langsung diarahakan ke punggungnya.

CTARRR

Kedua.

CTARRR

Ketiga.

CTARRR

"–khh!" Pria itu tak kuasa menahan pekikan saat Akashi mencambuk punggungnya makin keras.

CTARRR

Kelima. Kise mencoba bertahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai terkoyak dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah yang rasanya amis.

CTARRR

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ryouta?"

Kise memekik, mengerang tertahan saat perih makin menjadi dan menguasai punggunya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya perlahan menetes. Beradu di pelupuk mata untuk menghujami pipinya.

CTARRR

Satu lagi cambukan diarahkan ke punggungnya—yang ketujuh, mengoyak permukaan kulitnya dengan serabut kasar tali kecoklatan. Percikan darah mulai terlihat, keluar perlahan dari koyakan kulit yang meninggalkan jejak merah.

CTARRR

"ARGHHH!"

Teriakan akhirnya lolos saat cambukan ke delapan menghantam punggung si pirang. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Bekas merah memanjang di punggungnya semakin berlipat, muncul dibanyak tempat dengan tetesan darah merah segar yang anyir.

"Rasakan, Ryouta." Seruan dingin Akashi menggema di telinganya. "Ini hukumanmu."

Kise mengerang tertahan begitu Akashi menghentikan cambukannya untuk sesaat. Rasanya punggungnya benar-benar perih, nyeri dan panas. Rasanya….

CTARRR

"KHARGGHH!"

Teriakkan sakit Kise membuat seringai di wajah tampan Akashi keluar. "Sakit kan?" ucap pria itu masih dengan seringainya. Akashi menghentikan gerakan cambuknya dan menarik rambut pirang Kise dengan tangannya yang pucat kuat-kuat, memaksa tubuhnya yang agak membungkuk menegap dan membuat perih yang menggerayangi tubuhnya makin terasa.

"Jangan menunduk. Ini hukuman setimpal untukmu," seru Akashi tidak peduli lalu menghempaskan kepala Kise ke lantai marmer yang jadi alas kamarnya.

"–khah!" Kise mengaduh nyeri saat kepalanya berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai.

CTARRR

Akashi menghantam cambuknya ke lantai. "Berlutut," perintahnya.

Kise mengerang, mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam yang menetes ke lantai marmer. Sakit, perih, emosi campur aduk yang acak-acakan dalam dadanya tanpa bisa ia keluarkan tetap ia pertahankan dalam kebisuan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Akashi, Kise memilih untuk bungkam dan membisu. Menukar suaranya dengan teriakan memohon dan erangan perih karena sakit yang bersarang di punggungnya.

CTARRR

"Berlutut, Ryouta."

Kise tak kuasa menggerakan tubuhnya saat cambuk di tangan Akashi kembali di pukulkan ke punggungnya. Rasanya tetap saja sakit, rasanya tetap saja menyiksa. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali Akashi menghukumnya dengan hantaman cambuk. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama punggungnya dibuat berdarah karena serat kasar cambuk itu. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya masih belum bisa tahan dari perih menyiksa yang selalu muncul tiap kali Akashi mencambuknya.

CTARRR CTARRR

Dua kali cambukan itu kembali dilayangkan ke tubuhnya yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di atas lantai sementara ia mengerang, berteriak penuh agoni dan menangis dalam kebisuan. Air matanya yang terus turun tanpa suara isakan. Air matanya yang terus turun dengan teriakan kesakitan yang memohon ampunan.

"-KHH!" Kise memekik saat tangan Akashi kembali menarik rambut pirangnya.

"Berlutut. Ryouta."

Dingin dalam suara Akashi menggema di telinganya. Pria manis itu menggumam pelan. Meminta sedikit keringanan dalam hukuman Akashi yang tidak pernah sebentar. Begitu Akashi melepas rambutnya, dengan susah payah pria manis itu berlutut dengan kakinya yang terasa lemas dan gemetaran. Lututnya kebas, memar dengan warna kebiruan, sehingga berlutut di atas marmer dingin itu seakan berlutut di atas batu bara yang baru dibakar.

CTARRR

Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada erangan. Kise mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakan yang memaksa keluar di ujung tenggorokan. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit tak terkira yang tidak sanggup ia bendung, saat cambuk terus disarangkan kepunggunya yang sudah penuh oleh noda darah.

CTARRR PRSHHH CTARRR

Sosok ringkihnya masih berusaha bertahan, menahan perih dan nyeri yang menguasai punggung putihnya yang penuh darah. Mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dari teriakan kesakitan yang menggema dalam kepalanya. Hanya air matanya yang tidak berhenti keluar dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Terus keluar dan melunturkan bedak yang terpoles di pipinya. Membawa darah di bibir pucatnya melewati tengkuk yang banyak bekas kebiruan.

"Teriakanmu, Ryouta." Akashi menghantamkan cambuk itu ke kaki Kise yang masih dilapisi celana satin hitam. "Aku mau mendengarnya," seru pemilik mata dwi warna itu, tangannya menggenggam pertengahan cambuk yang memerah karena darah Kise yang menempel di serabut coklat itu.

CTARRR

"ARGHHH!" Kise mengerang, mencoba kembali berlutut dengan kakinya yang terasa mati rasa. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya tidak merespon. Tidak juga dengan kakinya yang terasa tertancap pada lantai.

Pertahanannya hancur.

Bersama dengan seringai merendahkan Akashi yang kembali muncul di wajah tampan tersebut. Tubuhnya kembali tersungkur ke depan.

CTARRR CTARRR

"ARGGGHH –KHHH!"

Dua cambukan itu dilayangkan bergantian ke punggungnya yang basah oleh darah. Sepasang matanya membelalak lebar, kaget dan sakit tidak tertahankan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya yang ikut basah oleh peluh.

"Lihat warna merahnya, Ryouta." Ucapan Akashi terdengar samar di telinganya saat itu. Fokusnya benar-benar hilang setelah delapan belas cambukan dilayangkan ke punggungnya. Kise seakan merasakan setengah tubuhnya melayang dan tidak menjejak bumi.

"AKK –KHHRGHH!"

Teriakannya kembali menggema saat tangan Akashi mencakar punggung penuh luka miliknya. Mewarnai tangan pucat si pria rambut merah itu dengan darah yang menggenang cukup banyak di atas punggung.

"Merah yang menawan," ujar Akashi dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Telapak tangan yang terlapisi oleh darah itu bergerak menangkup wajah Kise yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

Kise tidak bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Mulutnya kelu dan pandangannya buram. Sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Rasa sakit tak terkira. Tapi ia tidak mampu melawan sakit yang menyiksa. Mulutnya ia biarkan bisu. Sakit… Hanya sakit, perih dan nyeri dan semuanya… Dan air mata yang turun melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Dan nada dingin dari tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Akashi saat cengkraman di wajahnya makin kuat.

"Jawab, Ryouta."

Suara tegas itu membawa isakan kecil keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang agak lebam karena bertemu dengan lantai.

"Jawab."

Satu lagi seruan dingin Akashi yang masuk ke telinganya.

"…Akashicchi… kumohon… cukup," lirihnya pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Akashi tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Bahkan ketika ia berdiri dan bergerak meninggalkan tubuh tidak berdaya Kise di atas lantai, rautnya masih tetap dingin dan tidak peduli. Tetap tidak berubah meski pria itu mengambil gelas berisi cairan kuning bening–perasan air lemon kesukaan si kepala merah–dari atas meja rias dan menyiramkannya ke atas punggung Kise.

"–khh… ngnghhkhh, Akashicchi cukup, kumohon…"

Bahkan saat Kise memekik kesakitan dan memohon dengan mata berurai air mata, Akashi tetap tidak peduli dan menuang isi gelas itu ke atas punggung si pirang yang masih nyeri.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan, Ryouta."

Kise tahu Akashi tidak akan peduli. Kise tahu permohonannya sia-sia. Kise tahu seharusnya ia tidak pernah melanggar perintah Akashi… Tapi tetap saja, ini keterlaluan. Si pirang itu menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa nyeri yang makin menjadi saat cairan dalam gelas itu makin banyak tertuang ke punggungnya. Perasan air lemon itu menyatu dengan darah dan merembes ke atas kulitnya yang luka.

Perih.

"Kau milikku."

Dingin, tidak peduli, angkuh, berkuasa dan dominasi terdengar jelas dalam suara Akashi.

Kise mengerang dalam pedih. Punggungnya nyeri, panas dan perih yang tidak tanggung-tanggung terus menghujami sarafnya. Belum lagi bau anyir dari darah yang menempel di dagu dan mengalir dari punggungnya.

"Kau milikku."

Hanya merah, darah dan buram yang ada dalam pandangannya. Pemilik iris madu itu menggepalkan tangannya erat. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya, disaat seperti ini otaknya akan bersikeras kalau itu semua adalah mimpi.

Tapi, ini kenyataan. Dia lebih sadar akan hal itu. Ini kenyataan… darah yang menempel di dagunya, air mata yang keluar dari matanya, punggungnya yang nyeri dan perih tidak terkira, semuanya nyata.

Iris dwi warna dalam mata Akashi memendang tubuh lemas Kise dengan tatapan tidak peduli. "Berdiri," katanya memerintahkan si pirang itu.

Sesak, perih, tidak berdaya. Kise mengerang kesakitan, mengepalkan tangannya makin erat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

"Berdiri, Ryouta."

Suara tanpa intonasi itu terdengar makin dekat. Kise mengerang, memejamkan matanya, membunuh realita dan mensugesti otaknnya. Memberi pemikiran 'aku baik-baik saja' pada tubuhnya yang jelas tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Mata Akashi memicing tidak suka pada tubuh Kise yang masih tersungkur di lantai. "Berdiri." Perintah itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Pria pirang itu mencoba berdiri. Merambatkan tangannya ke tempat tidur dan mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas. Rasanya susah, sangat susah…

Setelah Kise berhasil berdiri, dengan tubuh membungkuk dan erangan sakit yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu mencoba menatap Akashi. Sedikit mengintip ekspresi pria tampan itu dengan matanya yang agak bengkak karena menangis. Tetapi sebelum sempat ia bertemu pandang dengan mata Akashi, tubuhnya di dorong paksa ke atas kasur dengan sebuah tamparan keras yang suaranya mendengung sampai telinga. Memekakkan pendengarannya beberapa saat sebelum perih tak terkira ikut menjalari pipinya yang memerah.

Begitu punggungnya bertubrukan dengan seprai yang melapisi tempat tidur, mata beriris madu itu membelalak lebar. Perih bercampur nyeri makin membuatnya tidak karuan. Melenguh dan mengerang tidak teratur saat merasakan bahan seprai bergesekan dengan kulit punggungnya.

"It's time, Ryouta."

Kise merasa otaknya berhenti bekerja, pikirannya berhenti di satu titik kosong saat perih makin menghujami tubuhnya begitu Akashi menindih perutnya dan menguci pergerakan tangannya di atas kepala. Ia ingin mati saja saat itu. Rasanya perih, tidak karuan, menyiksa.

"khhh—!"

Pekikan dan geraman sakit tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Suara-suara dari mulutnya keluar semakin banyak. Mengisi kamar bercahaya temaram itu dengan suaranya yang jadi melodi surga untuk Akashi.

Si emperor itu menyeringai. Mengikat tangan Kise dengan borgol besi dan menurunkan celana hitam satin yang menutupi kaki jenjang si pirang. Kaki jenjang putih, dengan bekas lebam kebiruan dan luka hitam melingkar bekas ikatan tali di pahanya. Tangan kanan Akashi langsung menangkup wajah Kise. Ditariknya wajah manis itu mendekati wajahnya, lalu menempelkan bibir si pirang dengan miliknya. Ia langsung menggigit bibir merah Kise yang basah oleh darah, memasukkan lidahnya dan menggerayangi mulut hangat si pirang dengan lidahnya.

Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain bermain di dekat selangkangan Kise. Menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam putih milik Kise dan bermain dengan kejantanan si pirang yang mulai menegang. Tangannya bermain lincah di bawah sana, menekan dan mengusap ujung kejantanan Kise.

"Nghh…khhh…!"

Erangan Kise terdengar di sela ciuman panas mereka. Akashi menyeringai tipis. Ia masukkan lidahnya makin dalam, mengusap langit-langit mulut si pianis muda itu dengan kasar. Semakin liar menautkan lidahnya dengan milik pria di bawahnya.

Dada Kise sesak, sekujur tubuhnya panas dan perutnya mulas. "-kh…ahnaahh…!" Ia melenguh, mendesah, tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah pemilik mata dwi warna itu. Rasanya benar-benar frustasi, otaknya seakan ingin meladak karena kekurangan oksigen yang makin menjadi saat Akashi menghisap bibirnya, melumat dua daging kembar itu dengan kasar.

Sakit terus membayangi tiap gerakannya kala punggungnya makin cepat bergesekan dengan seprai. Pusing makin menghantui kepalanya saat oksigen di paru-paru makin menipis. Tapi Akashi masih terus bermain di mulutnya. Kasar dan penuh keyakinan. Begitu pula dengan tangan lain yang bermain bebas dengan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang.

"KHH-!"

Pekikan kesakitan Kise terdengar nyata dalam kamar itu. Akashi menggenggam kejantannya erat, menarik kejantanan setengah ereksi itu cukup kencang sementara ia melumat habis bibir merah Kise. Merah oleh darah.

Air mata turun perlahan dari pipinya, sakit, sakit dan lagi-lagi sakit. Pria itu memejamkan matanya erat, dadanya sesak. Serasa akan pecah kalau Akashi terus melanjutkan lumatan kasar di atas bibirnya. Ia butuh bernafas, oksigen. Dia butuh pasokan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kise mulai mengerang tidak karuan. Pria itu mencoba memberontak memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghidari lumatan yang terus Akashi layangkan ke bibirnya.

Sadar atas perlawanan Kise, si emperor itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengigit keras-keras bagian bawah bibir Kise sampai darah kemerahan mengalir dari bibir si pirang yang memekik kesakitan. Menekan ciuman mereka makin dalam dengan menjambak rambut pirang Kise, Akashi menginvasi mulut hangat itu makin liar.

Lama kemudian, Akashi melepas ciuman mereka. Saliva bening menjulur dari dua mulut manusia itu. Berubah jadi merah di atas bibir Kise yang terkoyak dan bengkak. Mengalir melewati dagu bercampur dengan peluh kemudian belepotan ke leher jenjangnya yang banyak bercak kebiruan. Seringai sinis di wajah itu mengembang makin lebar. Mata dwi warna itu menatap lurus tubuh si pirang yang nyaris telanjang bulat, polos tanpa dilapisi apapun.

"Kau mulai berubah jadi masokis."

Beberapa jari si emperor bermian di pipi Kise yang merah karena tamparan. Menyeka saliva bercampur darah yang mengalir dari sudat bibir si pirang kemudian mencicipi saliva merah itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kise tidak peduli, telinganya seakan berubah tuli begitu Akashi melepas ciuman panas mereka. Fokusnya hanya pada udara, memasukan sebanyak mungkin suplai udara ke paru-parunya yang seakan mati. Bahkan saat Akashi turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menjauh ke arah lemari di sudut ruangan, ia tidak sadar. Ketika emperor itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari lemari dan menaruh benda itu di atas meja. Ketika tutup kotak itu dibuka dan Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam kotak itu, Kise masih tidak menyadari semua itu. Berperang degan kesadarannya yang mulai menguap dan paru-parunya yang kembang kempis mencari oksigen.

Akashi kemudian mendekat. "Tapi ini belum cukup untuk memuaskanku."

Baru ketika Akashi mendekati bagian bawah tubuhnya, menurunkan celana dalam yang menjadi pertahanan terakhirnya, Kise sadar dan menatap wajah menawan si kepala merah. Sebuah seringai yang nyaris tidak terlihat mata tertoreh angkuh di wajah tersebut. Begitu celana dalam itu lepas dari tubuh Kise, seringai si emperor makin terlihat, tipis dan berkuasa. Jemari ramping Akashi bermain di tubuh bagian bawah si pirang. Menekan pintu masuk anus Kise yang memerah dengan jempolnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menahan pergerakan kaki Kise agar tidak melawan.

Kise sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, mencari tahu apa yang Akashi lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Dan matanya menangkap salah satu tangan Akashi yang mencengkram erat pahanya. Sebuah vibrator dildo besar juga tertangkap oleh matanya.

Erangan kecil tanpa sadar lolos dari bibirnya. Vibrator besar dengan bentuk menyerupai alat kelamin laki-laki dengan remote control terpisah. Mainan kesukaan Akashi untuk membuatnya berteriak dan mendesah tidak karuan di atas tempat tidur. Membayangkan benda itu akan digunakan dalam hukumannya kali ini membuat sekujur tubuh Kise tegang. Matanya terasa panas, Kise mencoba melawan dengan kakinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di tusukkan di depan anusnya.

"Ja-Jangan, Akashic-" pria itu memohon dengan suara bergetar, yang dibalas dengan tanggapan tidak peduli dari Akashi.

Vibrator itu didorong masuk ke dalam anusnya.

"ARGGHHH!"

Bola matanya membuka lebar, tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang, dan teriakannya menggema dalam kamar mereka. Kise memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Rasa sakit dan perih kini ikut menjalari anusnya yang dibuka paksa oleh vibrator besar itu. Air matanya jatuh bersahutan, berteriak dalam bisu pada Akashi yang manekan vibrator itu makin dalam ke tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, kumohon. KHHH-!" pintanya, hanya menjadi angin lewat di telinga Akashi yang menekan vibrator itu makin dalam, membuka paksa lubang anus Kise yang sudah seringkali jadi mainanya. Darah segar kelihatan keluar di antara celah anus si pirang.

"AAAHHHH!"

Perih, panas, dan amat sakit saat vibrator itu masuk makin dalam dan memenuhi lubang anusnya. Kise bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tegang, gemetaran dan berkeringat. Peluh yang bercampur dengan darah, saliva yang keluar tidak terkontrol dan membasahi bibirnya yang merah berlapis darah. Terutama saat anusnya terkoyak makin lebar karena vibrator yang didorong makin dalam.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Akashi berdiri meninggalkan Kise yang terus mengerang kesakitan merasakan vibrator itu mengisi lubang analnya. Dari atas meja, si kepala merah mengambil silet, sebuah korek api, dan tak ketinggalan remote vibrator yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Akashi langsung menyalakan vibrator itu ke level menengah, membuat benda itu bergetar cukup kencang dalam anus si pirang yang luka.

"AKHH–HENTIKANN AKASHICCHII KUMOHON!"

Teriakan keluar dari mulut Kise. Matanya melebar, kakinya memberontak dan bergerak tidak karuan di atas tempat tidur. Menendang ke udara kosong saat perih makin menjadi dalam lubang anusnya. Vibrator itu seperti menggali lebih dalam luka di anusnya.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat begitu melihat reaksi berontak Kise. "Kau menikmatinya, kan?" ujarnya tak acuh dan melempar remote itu ke tempat kosong di tempat tidur.

Kepala Kise menggeleng keras, menolak ucapan Akashi. Bergerak makin berontak di tempat tidur dan mengacak-acak seprai yang berwarna merah marun.

Si emperor itu mendecih pelan. _Ryouta sedang tidak bisa dibuat menurut hari ini_, pikirnya kesal kemudian kembali mendekati meja kayu di pojok kamar. Diletakkannya silet dan korek api itu di atas meja. Kini tangannya ganti mengambil suntikan dan botol obat kecil. Setelah mengocok isi botol pelan, Akashi menusukan jarum suntik ke dalam botol. Memindahkan seluruh isi cairan ke dalam suntikan.

Di atas tempat tidur, Kise masih bergerak tidak karuan. Menggeliat dan memberontak. Peluh dan air matanya bercampur dengan saliva yang terus keluar dari ujung bibir. Perih pun makin menjadi dalam anusnya.

"Aku tidak suka dilawan."

Akashi tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya, dengan sebuah suntikan. Pria beriris dwi warna itu lansung mengunci pergerakan tangan Kise. Ditusukannya ujung jarum suntikan ke pergelangan tangan Kise. Setelah cairan bening dalam suntikan masuk ke peredaran darah di pirang, Akashi segera menarik suntikan itu keluar dari tubuh Kise.

"Khh…"

Pria itu mengerang tertahan saat obat dalam suntikan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kise bisa merasakan obat itu mulai bekerja. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia seakan baru berlari berjam-jam tanpa mengalami nyeri otot. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan dan memberontak. Namun, perih yang belum mau beranjak dari tubuhnya dan rasa nyeri semakin terasa.

"Jangan bertingkah melawanku kalau tubuhmu menikmatinya."

Perkataan Akashi membuat erangan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata heterokromik itu memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kise. Kejantanan si pirang itu menegang sempurna, dengan cairan precum mulai keluar dari kepala kejantanan Kise. Tangan Akashi langsung menggenggam kemaluan itu. Memijat dan mengelus bagian kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Sebentar lagi si pirang itu pasti akan datang.

"Ngghh…" Kise mendesah merasakan pijatan tangan Akashi di kejantanannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran merasakan sensasi aneh yang perlahan muncul.

"Disiksa pun kau menikmatinya."

"Nghhh…" Satu lagi desahan meluncur bebas dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Kise memejamkan matanya, sensasi aneh tersebut mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Seringai Akashi melebar. _It's time_, kata-kata itu kembali bergema dalam otaknya. Waktunya memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk Kise. Pria tampan itu menarik tangannya dari kejantanan Kise, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengambil sebuah cock ring.

Rasanya seperti melayang, Kise mendesah makin keras saat vibrator itu bergerak makin dalam dan menusuk prostatnya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, ia tahu perasaan nikmat tidak jelas itu akan datang setelah vibrator besar itu masuk makin dalam ke anusnya, tapi…

"-khhh!"

Ia juga tahu kalau Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya menikmati kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya. terbukti dengan sebuah cock ring yang di pasang erat di kejantanannya. Kise mengerang, ia bisa merasakan semen siap keluar dari kejantananya.

"Khhh –nnghhkhh!"

Namun ia harus puas dengan orgasme kering. Nikmat dan menyiksa di saat bersamaan.

Akashi kembali menindih perutnya. Pria itu menekan kepalanya ke bantal, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman panas yang kembali menyiksa paru-parunya. Kise mengerang di bawah tubuh Akashi dan terus mendesah di sela lumatan liar dari bibir Akashi. Panas, perih, dan memabukkan. Dua tangan Akashi bermain dengan putingnya yang agak mengeras. Dipelintir dan sesekali memberi cubitan pada puting kemerahan itu. Menekan dan memainkan ujungnya yang mengeras dan kemerahan.

"Nghh… Akanhh…"

Desahan tak kuasa ia tahan, keluar begitu saja saat rasa nikmat berbalut sakit dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Nyeri bercampur perih yang dimbangi dengan kenikmatan tanpa wujud saat vibrator dalam anusnya menusuk keras-keras prostatnya. Bosan melumat bibir manis itu, mulut Akashi turun ke bawah. Bertemu dengan leher jenjang si pirang, sedangkan tangannya beralih mengunci tangan Kise di atas kepala, membatasi gerak tangan Kise yang sudah terborgol. Pemilik mata dwi warna itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher si pirang. Menggigit kulit pucat itu kerasa sampai terkoyak dan berdarah, menghisap luka di leher itu kuat. Sukses membuat mata madu kise membelalak kaget dan sakit.

"Akashicchiinhh kumo-hon nhh cukuph…!"

Suaraya kacau oleh desahan. Akashi tidak peduli, mulutnya makin turun menjelajahi dada Kise. Memberi banyak tanda merah berubah kebiruan di atas kulit putih Kise. Tanda kepemililkan akan tubuh proporsional Kise yang hanya miliknya. Ia makin menurunkan kecupan-kecupannya ke perut. Bermain di sekitar pusar Kise, lidahnya menjilat dan mencicipi tiap jengkal perut si pirang.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, seringai terpajang sempurna di wajahnya. "Berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Kise mengerang tertahan, matanya menyipit karena air mata yang terus-terusan keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Tangan pucat Akashi menarik keras rambutnya. "Itu ide bagus, aku bosan." Kemudian kepalanya dibanting keras ke bantal. Pria yang lebih muda itu turun dari tubuhnya, bergerak mendekati laci _night stand _dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci itu.

Sebuah tali kekang hewan yang kemudian langsung diikatkan ke lehernya. "Hukumanmu sebagai peliharaan yang tidak bisa menurut."

Seruan tajam itu membuat sekujur tubuh Kise gemetaran. Takut dan amarah bersatu padu, makin menjadi dalam dadanya yang sesak. Dan begitu tali kekang itu terpasang sempurna di leher Kise, si emperor itu bergerak menjauh dengan ujung rantai yang terhubung alat kekang di leher Kise tergenggam di tangannya. Begitu langkah kelima di ambil, Akashi tanpa ragu menarik tubuh Kise yang tangannya diborgol sampai berbenturan dengan lantai.

BRUKKK

"Khh…!"

Si pirang itu mengerang keras. Badannya menghantap lantai itu kencang. Mengadu gusinya dengan lantai sampai rasa asin bercampur amis kembali tercecap dalam indra perasanya.

Seringai Akashi makin lebar. Pemilik mata dwi warna itu menarik kasar tubuh Kise, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan memohon si pirang yang kesakitan. Mengabaikan tiap pekikan dan erangan penuh agoni yang terus dilagukan Kise dari bibirnya yang membengkak dan kebiruan di sudutnya. Tanpa ragu menarik rantai dalam genggamannya sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah kursi. Sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada rantai, Akashi menarik kursi itu mendekat dan duduk di atasnya. Ia kemudian kembali menarik rantai itu, menyeret tubuh Kise di atas lantai marmer dingin.

"-Khh…"

Kise kembali mengerang saat ikatan di sekitar lehernya menguat. Mencekik lehernya, membuat dadanya nyeri karena tekanan diantar nadi lehernya. Apalagi dengan tangan terikat dan tubuh lemas karena obat entah-apa yang Akashi suntikan ke tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar tersiksa begitu tubuhnya diseret makin cepat sedang ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terasa begitu lama tubuhnya diseret paksa seperti itu, sampai kepalanya bersentuhan dengan ujung kursi yang keras.

Akashi kemudian menarik rantai itu kuat sampai kempala Kise menengadah ke arahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Kise mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu. Hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi. Jadi, ia pun mulai berlutut, memposisikan wajahnya di antara selangkangan Akashi yang terbuka lebar. Dengan perlahan, menahan rasa sakit yang masih tak berniat melepas tubuhnya, Kise membuka mulutnya. Menurunkan resleting celana Akashi dengan giginya. Dan begitu resleting celana si emperor turun sepenuhnya, sebuah gundukan cukup besar menyapa matanya: kejantanan Akashi yang ereksi.

Digigitnya kain katun itu turun, membuat kejantananan Akashi yang tegang langsung teracung ke mukanya. Mata itu menyipit, mengerling sendu dengan kilat perih. Segera, mulutnya melahap kejantanan si emperor. Mengulum daging keras itu telaten dengan lidah hangatnya. Ia kemudian menghisap, menjilati kejantanan besar itu seperti permen. Seringaian itu masih terus bertahan di wajah tampan Akashi. Sinis, merendahkan, berkuasa.

"Anjing pintar," ucapnya sembari menekan kepala Kise untuk memperdalam kuluman si pirang pada kejantananya.

Hatinya meringis, Kise tak kuasa menahan perih dan sesak saat kejantanan besar itu mengisi mulutnya. Dan kata-kata Akashi tadi…

–ia memang tak lebih dari anjing peliharaan yang akan selalu mematuhi tuannya.

.

.

Kakinya bergerak cepat saat menjejaki tangga. Dengan wajah pucat dan kotak obat P3K tersampir di tangannya, wanita berambut merah muda itu melangkah makin cepat. Kilat tidak tenang dan ketakutan tergambar jelas dalam paras cantik Momoi. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh lewat delapan belas menit. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lalu sejak Akashi meneleponnya.

Tadi, sekitar jam enam pagi, Akashi hanya mengatakan dua kata 'cepat kemari' dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Saat itu, ia langsung melesat ke mansion Akashi yang berjarak sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari rumahnya dengan berlari.

Sampai di rumah besar itu, bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan lain, mengambil kotak P3K dan melesat ke kamar Akashi yang ada di lantai dua. Hatinya tak tenang. Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan diri. Selama ini, panggilan singkat itu berarti masalah. Panggilan singkat itu berarti Akashi membutuhkannya untuk mengurusi Kise. Panggilan singkat itu berarti harus ada perban, obat merah, dan alkohol. Panggilan singkat itu berarti Kise baru selesai menerima hukuman dari Akashi. Dan itu berarti satu lagi hari dimana ia harus melihat Kise tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan luka berdarah dan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh. Satu lagi hari ia harus melihat tubuh telanjang Kise dirantai di tempat tidur. Satu lagi hari… dimana ia harus bersikap tidak peduli dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya di depan si pirang itu.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Akashi. Hal yang pertama dilakukkannya adalah mengetuk pintu. Menunggu dengan perasaan tidak tenang dan emosi tidak karuan. Rasanya miris. Baru dua hari lalu Akashi menghukum Kise, baru dua hari lalu seorang maid dipecat karena berusaha menolong Kise yang berdiri pun sempoyongan. Lalu sekarang? Si mantan emperor Teiko itu sudah menghukum Kise lagi. Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam?

"Masuk."

Begitu suara Akashi terdengar dari dalam kamar dan pintu terbuka, Momoi cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sana. "Akashi-kun, ada apa menelponku?" tanyanya sebagai formalitas, masih dengan wajah pucat dan nafas agak ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Urusi Ryouta," jawab pria itu dingin, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tempat tidur.

Dan di sana, Momoi melihat sosok orang yang selalu jadi tambatan hatinya. Kise, terbaring di sana, dengan tangan di borgol ke atas dan rantai yang diikatkan ke kaki tempat tidur. Sudut bibirnya lebam, dengan warna kebiruan. Rambut berantakan dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Seprai berantakan dan bercak merah yang mengering di atasnya.

Buru-buru Momoi mendekati Kise yang terikat di tempat tidur. Miris… menyedihkan…. Lagi-lagi ia terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Melihat Kise tidak berdaya dengan Akashi yang tidak peduli. Memendam dalam-dalam emosinya untuk tidak berteriak dan memaki sosok Akashi yang berlagak tidak peduli dan malah merapikan pakaiannya di sisi lain kamar. Mati-matian menahan semua keinginannya untuk membela Kise.

Kenapa ia begitu egois? Hanya karena keinginanya untuk terus berada di sisi si pirang itu….

Momoi tersenyum sedih. _Lagi-lagi harus begini_, batinnya sedih. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat rok renda selutut yang menutupi pahanya. Perih, rasanya seperti ditusuk saat melihat sosok Kise di sana.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu absen di sekolah hari ini."

Dingin dalam nada Akashi membungkam mulut Momoi. Ia tidak diizinkan ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. Posisinya sekarang hanya untuk 'membenahi' keadaan Kise yang sedang berantakan. Sepasang manik madu dalam mata Kise terbuka perlahan, dengan gores lelah yang sangat ketara dalam kilatan di mata itu.

"Hai…"

Lirihan Kise ikut memenuhi telinganya. Gadis muda itu makin erat menggenggam rok renda birunya. Menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk meminimalisir emosi yang muncul tiap kali melihat Kise dalam keaadan seperti sekarang.

"Kunci borgol ada di atas _night stand_. Jaga kelakukanmu kali ini," ujar pria tampan itu lagi sembari mengenakan jam tangan kulit bermerek di tangan kirinya.

Kise tidak membalas ucapan Akashi, manik madunya terpejam. Hilang dalam kelopak matanya.

Ingin rasanya menangis, ingin rasanya memeluk Kise, ingin sekali rasanya membawa Kise kabur sejauh mungkin dari jangakauan Akashi. Ingin sekali…. Kalau saja ia bisa. Kalau saja–

"Lakukan hal yang sekiranya perlu."

–ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

Momoi mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Akashi. Sepasang manik beda warna dalam mata angkuh itu menatap lurus punggungnya.

Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan wajah cerianya yang biasa dan sebuah senyum tipis yang berisi kebohongan. "Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun," jawabnya menurut, meletakkan kotak P3K yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya lagi.

Akashi menatap dingin sosok Momoi yang masih berdiri tak jauh di samping tempat tidur. Pria itu kemudian mendekati meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Mengambil buku diktatnya dan berjalan acuh keluar kamar.

Begitu pintu tertutup dan sosok Akashi hilang dari pandangan mata. Momoi langsung mendudukan diri di samping Kise. Diam membisu tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat rok renda yang menutupi pahanya.

"Na… Momoicchi…. Bisa tolong buka borgolnya?"

Baru ketika suara lemah itu terdengar, Momoi mengalihkan fokusnya. Beralih ke sosok Kise yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Mata sewarna madu itu sedikit terbuka, dengan senyum tipis yang diarahkan padanya. Tuhan… dadanya nyeri. Ia ingin kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sungguh rasanya tak tega melihat senyuman itu terukir di wajah Kise yang ujung bibirnya lebam. Momoi merasa mulutnya kelu. Tubunya beku dan suaranya seakan hilang.

"Ki… chan."

Bahkan ketika nama Kise keluar dari mulutnya, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan yang langsung hilang ditelan deru pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di pojok langit-langit dinding.

Senyum di wajah Kise masih bertahan. "Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja."

_Bohong…_, batin Momoi menjawab dengan gertakan emosi. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar kelu untuk sekedar menyentak Kise.

Dia tak tega. Sungguh Tuhan, ia tak tega…. Tapi ia harus acuh! Dia tidak boleh memihak pada Kise! Dia harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa iba dan nyeri yang menyusupi hatinya! Membuang jauh-jauh kemauan untuk menolong Kise keluar dari cengkraman Akashi! Karena…karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa terus melihat wajah Kise, satu-satunya cara untuk terus berada di dekat Kise yang selalu menderita di bawah perintah Akashi…. Satu-satunya cara, dengan selalu mengikuti perintah Akashi.

_Kau boleh menyentuhnya, tapi kau tahu batas untuk menyentuhnya. _Peringatan Akashi bertahun-tahun lalu kembali terniang di kepalanya saat tangannya menyentuh kunci borgol di atas meja. Ya, dia boleh menyentuh Kise… dengan kondisi tertentu.

Seperti sekarang, saat menyentuh tangan Kise untuk membuka borgol. Seperti sekarang, saat ia mendudukan tubuh Kise yang punggungnya penuh bekas cambuk dan darah kering. Seperti sekarang, saat ia mengambil alkohol dari kotak P3K lalu dengan hati-hati membersihkan punggung Kise. Seperti sekarang…. Ia hanya boleh menyentuh Kise dalam keadaan tertentu.

"Akashi-kun kali ini terlalu berlebihan padamu." Momoi menggumam. Sendu tergores sempurna dalam manik matanya, menatap punggung Kise yang lagi-lagi jadi hantaman cambuk Akashi.

Tapi pria itu menggeleng saat mendengar ucapannya. "Ini hal biasa," ungkap Kise dengan erangan pelan saat Momoi mulai melekatkan perban pada kulitnya.

Gadis itu tertegun. Seberapa sering Akashi menghukum Kise? Seberapa sering tubuh itu disiksa? Kami-sama….

_Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menganggap itu biasa, Ki-chan_.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam sepi, ditengah lantunan denting piano yang bersahutan membentuk sebuah irama. Sebuah sonata enerjik, salah satu karya Mozart yang jadi favorit Kise. Sonata dengan kunci D mayor untuk dua piano, sebuah permainan piano bertempo sangat cepat yang durasinya nyaris delapan menit. Bersemangat dan mengalun merdu, mengisi tiap sudut perpustakaan itu dengan irama bahagia dengan aliran melodi hidup yang dimainkan dengan bebas, seolah menyanyi dan menari dalam telinga pendengarnya.

Begitu pula si gadis manis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari si pianis muda, menjadi seorang pendengar yang tenggelam dalam permainan si pirang. Sepasang matanya menatap takjub jemari di atas tuts. Jemari Kise yang menekan lincah tiap tuts di atas papan piano. Bergerak cepat, teratur dan indah… jemarinya lincah. Bergerak tanpa ragu, penuh keyakinan, dengan sepasang mata emas yang terpejam. Kepala yang bergerak anggun menikmati tiap nada yang tercipta dari tiap tuts yang ditekannya. Menggerakkan rambut pirangnya perlahan, bergoyang lembut bersama gerakan kepalanya.

Sepasang mata Momoi mengerjap kagum. Anggun dan menawan. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Mempesona…. Bahkan setelah puluhan kali matanya melihat jemari itu menari di atas tuts piano. Sensasinya tetap sama. Permainan yang begitu bebas dan memerangkap pendengarnya ke dalam dunia baru yang begitu mempesona.

Indah… sungguh indah dan teratur. Bebas, nada-nada itu seakan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat, sebuah tempat dengan hamparan rumput yang subur. Kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana kemari, alunan angin yang menderu menyapa, suara anak-anak kecil yang memekik bahagia dan bunga-bunga yang bersinar cerah di bawah terik matahari.

TING

"Eh?"

Lalu ia kembali menjejak dunia. Kembali dari alam hayalnya ketika sebuah nada ganjil terdengar telinganya. Momoi langsung mengarahkan kepalanya pada Kise. Si pirang itu, terdiam, dengan tangan yang kaku di atas tuts. Mata sewarna madu yang keemasan di timpa matahari terlihat jelas. Tidak lagi bersembunyi dalam kelopak mata pucat yang juga mewarnai kulit wajahnya. Raut di wajah tampan itu tidak terbaca sama sekali.

"Ki-chan?" Momoi memanggil ragu. Bukan hal biasa untuk mendengar salah satu jari Kise salah menekan tuts saat pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu sudah terhanyut dalam permainannya sendiri. Malah hal itu terkesan mustahil. Dan, kalau boleh ia jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar sebuah kecacatan dalam permainan piano Kise yang begitu memikat.

Pria itu menatapnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kilat di mata itu. "Gomen."

Begitu lirihan Kise keluar dan wajah mereka berhadapan, Momoi sadar, wajah pria itu pias. Pucat dengan raut setengah kesakitan yang menahan sesuatu._ Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ batinnya langsung waspada. Mata merah mudanya tak lepas dari tubuh si pirang yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Ki-chan?" Panggilan khawatir terucap dari bibir merah pucat miliknya. Menyerukan nama Kise yang kini tertunduk dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang. Raut pria itu tiba-tiba berubah kesakitan, dengan erangan pelan yang mulai memaksa keluar dari bibir. Keanehan kedua.

Momoi langsung mendekati Kise. Pria itu tidak biasanya bersikap aneh. Kise selalu bisa menahan apapun saat sudah berhadapn dengan piano, bahkan ketika demam tinggi pun permainan pianonya akan tetap terjaga. Sempurna dari nada pertama dimainkan sampai nada penutup di sajikan. Biasanya, tiap kali bertemu dan mulai memainkan nada di atas piano, Kise selalu tenang. Dengan raut bebas, terkadang berubah untuk menghayati tiap nada yang keluar dari piano saat jemarinya bersusulan menekan tuts.

"Akashicchi… tadi tidak berpesan apa-apa padamu?"

Suara dalam kalimat Kise bergetar.

Momoi mengerjap cepat. "Uhm, ada," jawabnya ragu. "Dia akan pulang malam hari ini." Wanita muda itu melanjutkan, menatap ganjil ke arah Kise yang makin menekan bagian perut bawahnya.

Wajah si pirang itu juga makin pucat, butiran-butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipisnya tertutupi rambut. "–Khh…" diiring erangan sakit yang tidak jelas asalnya.

"Ki-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan khawatir itu langsung terlontar dari mulutnya. Momoi langsung merapatkan tangannya ke dahi Kise yang terlapisi keringat dingin. Janggal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Kise. Wanita itu berpikir cepat. "Ada apa Ki-chan?" Ia kembali bertanya. Sedangkan Kise menggeleng, mengarahkan kembali tangannya ke atas tuts piano.

"Di hukum sampai nanti malam, ya."

Gumaman itu lirih, tapi Momoi masih sanggup mendengar suara Kise yang hanya lamat-lamat di antara sepoian angin yang keluar dari jendela.

Dihukum…. Masih dalam masa hukuman. Mungkinkah, "Akashi-kun masih menghukummu?" Akashi masih menghukum Kise sampai sekarang?

Tidak ada perubahan berarti di wajah si pirang yang makin pucat. Kise malah kembali menekan satu tuts, memulai permainan baru di atas grand piano hitam ada di tengah perpustakaan. Kali ini, Fur Elise.

Momoi tercekat. Diamnya Kise berarti 'iya'. Sampai sekarang si pirang itu masih di hukum. Tapi… bagaimana?

"Ki-chan, jawab aku!"

Gadis itu menuntut keras kepala. Tapi Kise masih bergeming, kembali bermain lincah dengan kesepuluh jarinya di atas piano. Memainkan nada-nada ringan Fur Elise dengan tempo cukup cepat. sebuah kesan terburu-buru tergambar jelas dalam permainannya yang agak kacau. Manik Momoi berkilat kesal, ia tahu Kise sedang memaksakan diri. Entah pada hal apa, tapi permainan kacau yang tidak biasa itu jelas bukan Kise yang ia kenal.

"Ki-chan, onegai… apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan padamu?" serunya tidak sabaran, menggoyangkan bahu Kise yang gemetaran.

TINGTANGTINGTANG

Lagi, nada tidak beraturan yang tidak harmonis terdengar oleh telinga, bersamaan dengan jari Kise yang kembali membeku di atas tuts. Mata Momoi menatap lekat sosok Kise yang membisu di tempat duduknya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kise hari ini. Si pirang itu menundukan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal erat. Menusuk telapaknya dengan kuku yang tumbuh tidak terlalu panjang. Kise melenguh, mengerang pelan dengan raut kesakitan yang sangat kentara.

"Ki-chan!?"

Rasa khawatir makin merajai hatinya. Momoi menyeru kasar, mengerat genggamannya ke bahu Kise yang gemataran. Tapi bibir pualam itu bergeming dalam bisu. Terutup rapat untuk menjawab seruan khawatir Momoi yang makin tidak karuan. Menyadari sikap diam Kise, Momoi langsung memperhatikan gesture tubuh pria itu baik-baik. Wajah yang basah oleh keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung, nafas beradu yang kelihatan kelelahan, bibir gemetaran dengan desahan dan erangan pelan, lalu raut wajah kesakitan itu, dan lag-

"Tidak mugkin…"

Ia sadar. Kise sedang di hukum, dia sadar…. Semua reaksi itu hanya tertuju pada satu hal: sebuah vibrator, tertanam dalam tubuh Kise.

Segera setalah menyadari hal itu, Momoi cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Kise dengan paksa. Memapah tubuh gemetaran si pirang dari kursi dan membaringkannya di atas sofa panjang yang tak jauh dari sana. Tidak ada perlawanan, Kise mengikuti begitu saja saat Momoi memapah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, sakit bercampur ngilu pada bagian bawahnya yang sejak kemarin malam tidak berhenti di serang oleh sodokan vibrator dalam rektumnya. Terutama dengan kejantanan yang diikat erat oleh cock ring, tidak membiarkan setetes semen pun keluar dari kemaluannya yang mengeras sakit karena harus mengalami orgasme kering berkali-kali. Belum lagi lima jam yang harus ia lalui di sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Ki-chan…. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?" Suara Momoi memekik, khawatir dan marah saat jemari halus itu menelusuri poni pirangnya yang memanjang. Menyeka keringat yang terus-terusan keluar dari dahinya.

Kise pun menggeleng menanggapi hal itu, menutup dua matanya dengan lengan kanan. Bergelut dalam kegelapan untuk menyingkirkan sensasi panas menyakitkan yang sejak tadi ia tahan mati-matian. Bermain piano berjam-jam untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang nyeri dan sakit tidak terkira. Tak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Momoi berlutut di samping sofa, manik dalam matanya tak lepas dari wajah penuh peluh milik si tambatan hati. Nyeri lagi-lagi menghujam hatinya. Apalagi yang Akashi lakukan pada tubuh Kise? Menghukum si pirang itu dengan vibrator? Seharian tanpa…tanpa melepaskan benda itu? Berapa jam sudah?

"Kenapa Ki-chan?" Ia melirih, tangannya beralih menggenggam pinggiran sofa empuk. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sini?" Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini… Ia benci melihat Kise diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia benci…. Sungguh, Momoi benci akan semua ini. Tapi ia tahu, sebagian dari dirinya menentang kepergian pria itu.

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Kise, seruan sedih dari bibir Momoi hanya membuatnya mengingat kenyataan yang akan selalu membelenggunya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa lari dari rumah itu. Tidak tanpa Akashi mengetahuinya…. Bagaimana bisa ia kabur dari rumah itu kalau keluarga Akashi punya kuasa atas kepolisian Jepang? Mencari dan membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah itu hanya perkara mudah. Pergi ke luar negeri? Meninggalkan Jepang? Omong kosong. Mau pergi kemana dia tanpa ada paspor dan surat tanda pengenal? Akashi yang menyimpan paspornya, surat kependudukan, kartu tanda pengenal, semuanya ada pada pria itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lari? Bagaimana bisa ia kabur?

Dan lagi, terakhir kali ia mencoba… Kise ingin membuang ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Ia tertangkap bahkan sebelum bisa menjejakan kaki keluar dari rumah Akashi. Dihukum, dikunci di gudang bawah tanah, diikat di atas kursi, disiksa dengan seks, cambukan, alkohol yang menyedak ke hidungnya, gunting yang bermain dengan lihai di atas perutnya, tangan diborgol dan yang paling mengerikan….

Ia tidak mau mengingat itu semua.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, Kise memilih diam. Tenggelam dalam ingatan lalu ketika ia mencoba kabur dari rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya, bibir pucat itu bergerak. "Memangnya aku bisa pergi kemana, Momoicchi?" Berkata dengan nada gemetar dan ketakutan.

Sendu dalam kalimat itu menghujam dadanya. Kalimat yang meluncur lancar dari mulut Kise itu membuatnya kembali menjelajahi fakta yang hadir dalam hidup si pirang. Kenapa ia begitu mudah lupa padahal penting itu? Batinnya memaki kasar. Menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia bisa menyinggung topik sentimental yang selalu membuat Kise enggan bicara?

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Raut getir langsung terpasang dalam wajah manisnya, Momoi mengepalkan sepasang tangannya erat.

Kise benar. Memang, siapa lagi yang pria itu punya? Kemana lagi pria itu bisa berlari?

=To Be Continued=

A/N: Kalau anda sadar, setting kamar Akashi kurang lebih mirip dengan setting kamarnya pas di Punishment Time, kecuali meja rias. Btw, saya lagi fans-girl-an sama opening dan ending KnB yang baru. Lalu, saya Gak jadi TO loh~ /curcol/ditendang/pundung. Still, ini update dua minggu sekali, kalo ngaret ya tiga minggu sekali, kalo nggak update-update berarti saya sakit(mengingat saya selalu punya masalah menjelang kelulusan, sakit seenggaknya sebulan dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa). Sekedar info lewat aja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa chapter ini memuaskan anda?

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewers' dan reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter lalu. Saya sangat berterimakasih atas feedback yang sudah kalian berikan!

Akhir kata, jikalau anda berkanan silakan tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak review! Saya menunggu :D.

P.S: Entah kenapa saya nggak suka baca fluff dan romance akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kalo romancenya sweet banget atau yang cinta mati. Help me please~ saya pingin nyiksa Kise mulu jadinya =.=a(Kise: Jangan lampiaskan padaku! Rei: Ki-chan pada dasarnya adalah tempat pelampiasan!) ayo dong racuni saya dengan cerita romansa biar AkaKi-nya gak angst terus D''X. Pusing ane mikirnya. Kenapa kagak bisa sense ke romance? tolongin T.T masa baca cerita romance, terutama fluff(dengan pairing apapun termasuk Akaki) saya malah ilfil ARGHHHHH ANE FRUSTAI MBAKK/MASS SEKALIAN/cukup.


End file.
